


To Suffer An Eternity Alone

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place after the events of Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl.)<br/>Mewtwo used to think that since he was a clone, that he couldn't experience the feeling of loneliness. Yet, he soon learned that he too could feel pain. He felt as if he was alone, since there weren't any others that shared his pain. However, Mew decides to show him that there is a certain someone who knows exactly how it feels to be alone. Especially since that someone is a genetic mutation as well.<br/>Can these two learn to move on from the past, or will they both suffer the rest of their lives without knowing what happiness feels like?</p><p>
  <strong>(Edit as of September 17th, 2016: This story has been discontinued now, sorry.)</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (Mewtwo's POV)

I was raised as some type of experiment.

I grew up, knowing that I’d be nothing but second best.

I don’t know why I’m even considered a legendary.

There’s nothing special about me.

I’m just Mew’s counterpart.

I was made from genetics; I wasn’t born.

I should be classified as an ‘artificial pokemon.’

At least that would seem more accurate.

But no, instead, I’m sought after and wanted by many pokemon trainers.

The real reason they all want to catch me is so that they can add me to their collection of pokemon. They don’t want me to be a part of their team, no, they just want me for my value. They want me for my worth.

But I have no real value.

I’m a mere clone.

I have no actual purpose in this world.

So, what’s the point?

Why keep on living, only to avoid almost everyone around me?

I don’t know, actually.

Arceus insists that I am worth something, but I find that very hard to believe.

I know that the real reasons he says that is only so my dreams aren’t crushed.

But I don’t have any dreams. What’s the point on dreaming if you know that those dreams will never come true?


	2. Mew's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here's the second chapter.

Mewtwo wasn’t always like this.

At one point, he was happy and joyful… but now, he’s changed a lot. Though I can’t really blame him, since I’d also feel terrible if I found out that I was cloned from my father’s DNA.

But still… he can’t stay like this forever. He can’t just isolate himself from other pokemon.

He’s got to understand that we’re all different and that nobody’s the same.

Besides, he’s not the only pokemon who’s been made from DNA.

Arceus had told me that he met another pokemon who was cloned from DNA. Her name was Deoxys.

Maybe, just maybe, she could teach Mewtwo that he’s not alone.

… _That’s it!_ I should set up a meeting for the both of them, which would definitely keep his spirits up!

Finally, he’ll be happy once more.


End file.
